


we want to stop. we can't.

by chiseledclay



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiseledclay/pseuds/chiseledclay
Summary: “I just want to forget.”“Me too.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> um i couldn't think of a plot so this is just porn

“I just want to forget.”

“Me too.”

It’s raw, primal fucking, the kind where they both yell and claw at each others’ backs, because Andy has Rafa up against the wall, throws Rafa’s long, muscled legs over his hips and fucks in so that Rafa’s back welts from the friction. Andy fucks out sounds of high-pitched keening from him, and then Rafa’s sobbing because it is too much, and Andy kisses him, salty and wet, his tongue sucked into Rafa’s mouth, like Rafa needs him everywhere inside him, like he needs Andy to fuse into him. Rafa is heavy, but against the wall he’s a weight Andy doesn’t mind holding, because he’s a beautiful little thing, and his hole is tight and hot and malleable, fluttering around Andy’s cock. Andy fucks him to a rhythm that Rafa writhes and whines his name over, curls his toes over, asks for more over.

They spend a lazy Miami friday in debauchery. After they have sex the first time, after they wash each other’s cum off each other in the shower, Rafa takes his time re-acquainting himself with Andy’s body. He kisses his lips, then his cheekbones and his neck, sucks the skin in to leave a mark, and makes his way down to his broad chest. He runs his fingers through the crevices of Andy’s muscles, fondles his nipples with his tongue, sinful and slow. He kisses softly near Andy’s navel, bites at his hipbones. And finally, with a sigh and a smile, like he’d never want to be anywhere else, he nuzzles into the dark, wiry pubic hair that surrounds Andy’s dick, straining and thick. He licks his lips and kisses the tip, and Andy resists the urge to thrust up. 

Rafa’s eyes go dark and mellow when he takes Andy in, fitting his mouth around. He licks up along the side, tongues the vein that runs parallel. He can’t fit all of Andy in, Rafa, but it doesn’t make it any less stimulating. Rafa’s lips are red and shiny with spit, and Andy wants to take a picture, immortalise him right there. But he can’t. Outside this room, this never happened.

Directing his attention elsewhere, Rafa runs soft fingers along the fine hairs of Andy’s thighs as he suckles Andy’s balls. He makes little mewling noises, and his eyes go out of focus when Andy runs a finger down his cheekbone. Andy wants to tell Rafa he’s precious, so brilliant, the best ever, really… but his words muddle into one another until all he’s letting out are guttural moans, and thrusting up into Rafa’s talented mouth. Rafa lets him, holds his legs apart and lets the arm over Andy’s abdomen exert no resistance. 

Andy comes in a slow, steady stream of orgasm, stuttering out his cum, and Rafa swallows him drop by drop. He smears over Rafa’s lips, and Andy has to reach for him, haul him up by his arms and wrap an eager hand around Rafa's cock.

“Andy… ohhh....”

Rafa shouts into his neck as he comes, and collapses against him, warm and heavy and starved for Andy’s touch. Andy traces the red scratches along Rafa’s back, feels his cock stirring as his gaze approaches Rafa’s ass, thinks about how sensitive Rafa must be after how much they’d fucked in the last day. 

They hold each other as tightly as they did when they were teenagers, before everything became complicated. Rafa’s cock, soft now, is nestled between Andy’s legs, comfortable, intimate. Rafa’s face is tucked under Andy’s chin, and he can feel Rafa’s warm breath, the ghosting of his lips. The beat of Rafa’s heart thuds against his own chest, and Rafa’s legs shift, getting comfortable on top of Andy’s body. Andy kisses his forehead, tells him to sleep.


End file.
